19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy-Anna Forsyth
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = Austin Forsyth (May 26, 2017 - present) |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = Gideon (son) |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Joshua, John-David, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jana, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 16 biological nephews & nieces Terry Forsyth & Roxanne Forsyth (parents-in-law) 3 brothers & sisters-in-law 9 nephews & nieces-in-law |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Joy-Anna Forsyth (née Duggar) (born October 28, 1997) is the ninth child and fifth daughter of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. She is the sister of Joshua Duggar, Jana Duggar, John-David Duggar, Jill Dillard, Jessa Seewald, Jinger Vuolo, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Jedidiah Duggar, Jeremiah Duggar, Jason Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Johannah Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. She is the wife of Austin Forsyth and the mother of their son, Gideon. Early life Joy-Anna Duggar was born on October 28, 1997, to Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. She was the couple's ninth child, and they went on to have ten more children after her. Being born in the midst of eight boys, Joy-Anna was said to be a tomboy growing up. She was more likely to be found playing outside and roughhousing with her brothers than doing more the typically feminine activities her parents encouraged. She was especially close to her brother Josiah as a child. Joy-Anna was homeschooled growing up. She took the test to get her GED in 2016, at eighteen years old, alongside her brothers Jeremiah and Jedidiah. Her family had a graduation party to celebrate this event. Like most children, Joy-Anna was assigned chores growing up, which the family called "jurisdictions". As of 2004, Joy-Anna's jurisdiction was laundry, alongside her sister Jill. As of 2011, Joy-Anna's jurisdiction was cleaning the girl's room. It is likely that Joy-Anna was relieved of her jurisdictions when she began her courtship, as her older sisters had been when beginning their courtships. By 2001, Joy-Anna's parents had implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. From the earliest implementations of this system, Joy-Anna was shown as the younger buddy of her sister Jill. By 2009, the family had switched from individual buddies to buddy teams, with each team being led by one of the oldest four daughters. Joy-Anna remained with her sister Jill in this system, and their team also consisted of younger siblings James and Jennifer. This team has been show to still maintain a strong bond today. When Jill got married in 2014, Joy-Anna took over as the head of the buddy team. Joy-Anna took piano lessons as a child, but it is unknown if these lessons were from the family's first piano teacher, Ruth Anita Anderson, or if her older siblings had taken over with the lessons by the time she was old enough to learn. Joy-Anna also took violin lessons as a child. In 2006, as featured on one of the TV specials, Joy-Anna and her family moved into a new home in Springdale, Arkansas. The family made a point of doing much of the work on the house themselves, seeing it as a learning opportunity for their children. In this house, Joy-Anna was given a dormitory-style room with her sisters. In late 2009, after her sister Josie was born premature, Joy-Anna moved with her family into the Cornish house in Little Rock, Arkansas, to be closer to the Arkansas Children's Hospital. Once Josie was healthy enough to leave the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit (NICU), Joy-Anna and her family moved back home. In 2010, Joy-Anna was an extra in the film Courageous, which was released on September 30, 2011. She is seen in the film attending a young girl's funeral. When the scene was filmed, her family expressed surprise that Joy-Anna was able to cry real tears for a fictional death. Thanks to the reality show, Joy-Anna was able to take a number of vacations as a child and teenager. Notable vacation locations include Disneyland, New York City, Niagara Falls, Scotland, Ireland, London, Israel, China, and Japan. In 2015, a few months before Joy-Anna's eighteenth birthday, she and her best friend Carlin Bates took a trip to Central America where Jill lived with her husband Derick and son Israel. Personal life Courtship On November 15, 2016, Joy-Anna announced that she was in a courtship with long-time friend Austin Forsyth. The couple said that they had been friends for almost fifteen years, although Joy-Anna later said that she didn't remember him as a child. Austin took Joy-Anna out to a special spot in a nearby forest to ask her to court him, and she enthusiastically said yes. The courtship proposal is featured on the Counting On episode "A Honeymoon & a Courtship". Engagement On March 3, 2017, the couple announced that they were engaged. Austin took Joy-Anna, along with her sisters Johannah and Jennifer, horseback riding before leading her to a cliffside where he proposed to her. He then took her to a clearing where he and a friend had set up a table to eat a special meal he had prepared for her. Joy-Anna said that she didn't expect that proposal at the moment because she didn't see any TV cameras there to film, but they were hiding in nearby trees and bushes to help make the moment more special. This proposal is featured on Counting On episode "Joy Gets Engaged". Marriage On May 26, 2017, Joy-Anna married Austin Forsyth at Cross Church in Rogers, Arkansas. The couple shared their first kiss in front of nearly 1000 wedding guests. Joy-Anna's maid of honor was her sister Jill. She had eleven other bridesmaids, including her sisters Jana, Jessa, Jinger, Johannah, and Jennifer, sister-in-law Anna, future sister-in-law and friend Kendra, Austin's sister Meagan Ballinger, and friends Sierra Jo Dominguez, Carlin Bates, and Heidi Query. Her future niece Allove Tunstill was her flower girl. Joy-Anna and Austin went to Switzerland for their honeymoon, starting in Geneva and later traveling to Iterlaken and Zurmatt. "We chose Switzerland because we knew that it was very beautiful," Joy explained in an interview. "We had seen a lot of pictures and Austin has really wanted to come here for awhile." After their honeymoon, the couple almost immediately went on a mission trip to Israel. Motherhood On August 30, 2017, Joy-Anna and Austin announced they were expecting their first child. On February 26, 2018, Joy-Anna and Austin announced that their son, Gideon Martyn, had been born at 3:39 pm on February 23, 2018. He weighed 10 pounds and 3 ounces. On May 1, 2019, Joy-Anna and Austin announced that they were expecting their second child, due in November. On June 26, 2019, at their 20-week scan, they learned that their baby no longer had a heartbeat. Their child was a girl and they chose to name her Annabell Elise. Annabell means "God has favored me", and Elise means "God satisfies". Career It is assumed that Joy is currently working at Fort Rock Family Camp, which is owned by her in-laws. Scandal On May 19, 2015, InTouch Weekly published a redacted copy of a police report dated December 7, 2006. The report revealed that Joy-Anna's oldest brother, Joshua, had molested five underaged girls, including four of his sisters, in 2002 and 2003. On May 19, 2017, Joy-Anna and three of her sisters sued InTouch Weekly, Springdale, Arkansas, and Washington County, Arkansas for breach of privacy. They four women claim they were promised confidentiality when speaking to investigators in 2006. By doing so, Joy-Anna publicly named herself as one of Josh's victims. Joy was five/six years old at the time of the molestations. Unlike her sisters Jill and Jessa, she has never spoken publicly about the molestations. Gallery Joy-Baby.jpg|Joy as a baby. JoyAustin-Courting.jpeg|Courtship announcement. JoyAustin-Engaged.jpg|Engagement announcement. JoyAustin-Married.jpg|The Forsyth Family. JoyAustin-Wedding1.png|Joy and Austin meet before the ceremony. JoyAustin-Wedding2.png|Joy and Austin meet before the ceremony. JoyAustin-Wedding3.png|The rings. JoyAustin-Wedding4.png|The rings. JoyAustin-Wedding5.png|Joy's necklace. JoyAustin-Wedding6.png|The men's boutonnieres. JoyAustin-Wedding7.png|Joy's bouquet. JoyAustin-Wedding8.png JoyAustin-Wedding9.png|Joy's dress. JoyAustin-Wedding10.png|Austin getting his boutonniere. JoyAustin-Wedding11.png|Austin's boutonniere. JoyAustin-Wedding12.png|Austin - The Groom. JoyAustin-Wedding13.png|Austin - The Groom. JoyAustin-Wedding14.png|The first look. JoyAustin-Wedding15.png|The first look. JoyAustin-Wedding16.png|The first look. JoyAustin-Wedding17.png|Joy and her bridesmaids. JoyAustin-Wedding18.png|The men show of their socks. JoyAustin-Wedding19.png|Joy and Jill. JoyAustin-Wedding20.png|Austin and his groomsmen. JoyAustin-Wedding21.png|Joy and her sisters, serving as bridesmaids. JoyAustin-Wedding22.png|Austin and his groomsmen. JoyAustin-Wedding23.png|Joy and her bridesmaids. JoyAustin-Wedding24.png|Austin and his groomsmen being silly. JoyAustin-Wedding25.png|Joy peeking over her shoulder. JoyAustin-Wedding26.png|Austin and his groomsmed. JoyAustin-Wedding27.png|Joy walking down the aisle with Jim Bob. JoyAustin-Wedding28.png JoyAustin-Wedding29.png|Joy and Austin exchanging vows. JoyAustin-Wedding30.png JoyAustin-Wedding31.png|The first kiss. JoyAustin-Wedding32.png|Just married. JoyAustin-Wedding33.png JoyAustin-Wedding34.png JoyAustin-Wedding35.png|A love letter from Austin to Joy. JoyAustin-Wedding36.png|The wedding cake. JoyAustin-Wedding37.png|Cutting the cake. JoyAustin-Wedding38.png|Joe and Kendra got engaged at the reception. JoyAustin-Wedding39.png|Newlyweds and newly engaged. JoyAustin-Wedding40.png JoyAustin-Wedding41.png JoyAustin-Wedding42.png|The getaway car. JoyAustin-Pregnant.jpg|Pregnancy announcement. JoyAustin-Family2017.jpg|From left to right: Joy & Austin. JoyAustin-Gideon.jpg|Welcome baby Gideon. Joy-2018.jpg|Joy in 2018. Joy-March19.jpg|Joy in March 2019. JoyAustin-Pregnant2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2. JoyAustin-Miscarriage.jpg|Sad miscarriage news. Joy-October19.jpg|Joy in October 2019. Category:Married Category:Forsyths Category:Parents